The return of Jack
by qbert75
Summary: A quick one shot because i had a snow day and was really bored. RotBTD with Frozen and a twist at the end. Jack returned from his long adventure with Hiccup, Merida, and Repunsle after they were crowned guardians he returned to Arendel to pick up Elsa to have them meet.


**Hey i felt like it was only right to write a quick one shot about Jack and Elsa. (Since i have a snow day today, thanks man.) Hope you enjoy and same for all my one shots if you want more say that and i might continue it, MIGHT!**

"ANNA! ANNA!" Elsas voice rang through the castle halls, "where is she?" Her eyes seemed to wander to the windows that lined the walls every 10 feet or so. The snow seemed to trickle down from the sky, and Elsa instantly knew. _JACK!_ She ran down the halls till she found a door that lead out to a balcony. The snow kissed her skin, as it fell gently over the city and fjord. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of fresh falling snow on her.

She didn't notice the teenager basically drop from the sky and land softly behind her, nor did she notice his snickering. What she did notice was the crook of wood reaching around her body, and pulling her back. Jack dropped his staff and wrapped his arms around her, that's how they stood for what seemed like forever.

Eventually Elsa broke from the hug, turned to face him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I missed you so much. Tell me about your trip."

"Latter right now lets go somewhere."

"Jack, i can't right now. I have to teach Anna, whenever i _find _her, there's a stack of bills on my desk taller than both of us, and i have a ball to plan for you arrival."

Jack let out a huff of air that froze on his breath. "First things first, you know how much i hate those parties, the nobles, the people are nice if they can see me. Second, Anna is currently in the courtyard building snowmen with the kids. Lastly, OH COME ON. Thats not even fair." He had been completely serous up till his last two sentences, where he became mock poutyness, making Elsa league, his favorite sound in the world.

"Okay, Anna can wait till tomorrow, but i'm still planning a ball." Her voice was still cheary from the laughter and she tapped his nose with her finger.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" He created a glowing blue snowflake in his hand and sent it over to his friends, where it broke over her nose. "Lets go somewhere."

She giggled, "Jack, you know that doesn't work on me."

He fake pouted again, then acted like he was just struck with the greatest idea ever. "No, but this works on everybody." Before she could react, Jack picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. he grabbed his staff from the floor and they were gone. The wind blowing anywhere Jack wanted it to.

Elsa was playful pounding her fists into Jacks back as he flew, and when they landed she was giggling. "Alright, kidnapper, where are me." She looked around, nothing she saw looked familiar. There was no snow, and were surrounded by trees.

"Oh stop being such a party pooper, its no fun if you know what's happening."

"So its a surprise?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course it is. Now follow me." A cry from some large animal shook the sky.

"Jack why do i have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you don't know them, they really are nice." Elsas eyes grew wide.

"THEY!

Jack waved a dismissive hand. "Her give me your hand, there nice if you don't provoke them."

Hesitantly she did, they walked through the trees for a minute or two and came to a clearing. Jack steeped in from of her to block her vision. "You wanted to see what i have been doing for the guardians. Well here you go." He stepped aside to reveal a clearing, it wasn't very large, and it was receided into the ground. They was a large pool in the middle of it and a few trees. But really attracted Elsas eyes was the two people sitting down there, a boy and a girl with a mess of fire red hair. They were throwing rocks across the pool of water and leaning against a large black object.

"Jack, i think some people found your surprise." She looked at him.

He was smiling, "This is too much fun to pass up." It was like he didn't even hear her. He created a snowball from his staff and looked to Elsa, "When i throw this duck behind a tree." She looked at his really confused. He shook his head and launched it into the clearing.

It found home, smacking the boy in the head causing snow to drip down his clothes, Elsa ducked like she was told, she heard laughter fill the air. Than a voice that sounded anything but threatening shout, "JACK!"

He reached his hand out for Elsa to take, she did. They floated down to the clearing, Elsa was utterly confused, But Jack was laughing. "Oh Hiccup would you lighten up, you got to admit that was a good throw." They walked into the open.

Both of the people drew in a breath as they saw Elsa, she was still wearing her ice gown. The girl was the first to recover, "Well Jack, that was fast." She had a thick accent from somewhere Elsa had never heard of, and when she said Jack it sounded more like shack.

"Oh where are my manners, may I present Queen Elsa of Arendel." He bowed.

The boy was still shocked, but a slap from the girl woke him from his stupor. They stood, the boy, Hiccup, bowed. The girl gave a curtsy that put Annas to shame. "Now may i present, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of berk, and Queen Merida dunbrog of the highlands." Elsa curtsied and looked at them dumbfound.

"So you can see Jack too?"

Hiccup spoke, "Ya and Jack you leaving someone out."

"I wasn't leaving him out, he's sleeping."

"Wait how do you know Jack?" Elsas mind was racing, _two nobles that saw Jack and they had another friend._

"I'm bad at this, um… Merida is the new guardian of freedom. Hiccup is the guardian of mercy." He leaned in close and whispered. "Its really funny because he's a viking."

"A WHAT?!" She jumped behind Jack, and peeked out from his shoulder.

"Guys, Elsa is the guardian of the snow."

"Wait, I thought ur the guardian of snoow." The girl gave them both a strange look

"No, I'm the winter spirit, shes the guardian of snow." He leaned in again. "What's wrong you were fine a second ago?"

"He's a viking." She hissed.

"Did you not hear me, he's the guardian of _mercy._"

Than it hit her, she started giggling uncontrollably. "Yer girly friend is strange Shack."

Elsa blushed but couldn't stop laughing, till the ground shook and another cry filled the air. _Strange it seemed to have come from the valley._ Than the large black object moved. "Shit, um… Elsa thats Toothless, its Hiccups pet. Remember how i said don't provoke it?" She nodded "Just pretend he's a person and you'll be fine." He was calm, even though he was frantically telling her what to do.

She looked on in horror and the object stood up on four small legs, and spread a pair of large wings. It stomped around for a second then turned to see the new people. He narrowed his eyes at Elsa and growled. Thats when Elsa pulled herself into an ice ciccone. She was scared.

She could hear voices past the ice but they were muffled. Than the ice started to melt. "Elsa, you need to calm down. Everythings ok." Jack wrapped her in his arms, which caused Toothless to growl again. He started to whisper into ear, "Elsa, its not going to hurt you. Just focus on my voice, calm down." He went on calming her down.

Merida and Hiccup looked on, Merida in somewhat disgust, and Hiccup with a look pure betrayal. Hiccup could smell the gas building in the back of Toothlesses neck, he acted quickly to stop him from flaming the two ice guardians.

Toothless huffed out a little bit of fire on the ground and curled back up to go to sleep. "Really Jack, that fast? How long has it been a week, two?'

"We should go." Jack muttered, "I'm leaving in a flurry of snow, how about you?"

"That sounds good." Elsa wrapped her arms around him tighter.

" You guys don't know what's going on." Than in a true flurry of snowflakes, that left most of the valley covered in snow, They were gone.

**I did not think i would take that turn at the end, but meh. I write tragedies laced with love. If you couldn't tell from reading it this was kinda a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, but i added Frozen and its kinda in the future of my story Alpha Problems. **


End file.
